Dusk
by ImBatmanScrewYou
Summary: "SHE'S MINE.MINE." Jasper and Emmett were holding Edward back. That was the only thing preventing the fight. "That's where you have it wrong eddie boy she was never yours." "YES SHE WAS." "Already using past tense. You must be getting tried of her already,"She smirked. femslash BellaxOC in future
1. First Impressions are Everything

**Author note:**

**so this is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. Any reviews are wanted good or bad. On a side note the story is a fem-slash although that will develop later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I only own the characters I created. **

The sun blinded me as I scooped up the cactus and put it in the flower-pot. I looked out into the desert. This would be the only piece of Arizona I would have left. The place wasn't much I'll admit that, but

I would still miss it.

"Bella dear are you coming?"my mom called out to me.

"coming mom,"I shouted back.

I walked to the house taking my time. I mean don't get me wrong I was glad I would be living my father Charlie...but I still felt like a burden being passed on to another.

I climbed into the gold Honda my mom loved so much.

"You know one day Bella dear Stefano will be yours," My mom said it proudly leaning over and patting the steering wheel as if soothing it then doing the same to my shoulder.

I smiled softly looking at her.

"Maybe one day when I pry the keys from your cold dead hands."

she laughed,"Yes maybe one day, but for now put him into drive. Today you learn to tame the road!"

"Yes the day is today," I exclaimed back. But not with nearly as much excitement as her."Now Bella...Bella...BELLA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry mom what were you saying?"

"that you don't have to do this you know. It's not too late to say you don't want to go," my mom studied the road as if hoping the answer would be there.

" I know mom I… want to do this… I don't see Charlie nearly enough anyway," I attempted a reassuring smile to match my words but just like my words they came out forced and untruthful. i never was a good liar,

My mom looked at me and sighed. "You always were like Charlie," she smiled and looked back to the road.

We were coming up to the airport and I knew it was now or never to say something and for a moment I almost changed my mind...Almost. When we got there I had just enough time to go through the process before they called my flight. Me and my mother stood at the entrance of turmoil. I hugged Renée one last time before grabbing my carry on bag and starting towards my new life and for a moment the same thought came back to turn around and tell Renée I changed my mind.

"Bella dear call me as soon as you land. oh and email me when you get to Charlie's place,"she sounded pained.

I spared I glance back she was still crying but now it was just steady streams down her face. I smiled the best reassuring smile I could and said,"of course mom. I love you bye." Then I turned and stepped on the plane I took my seat and then it hit me… And it hit me hard. I wouldn't see my mom everyday. I wouldn't hear her sing through the house. I...wouldn't stay up late eating junk food and hearing her gossip about the other girls in whatever hobby she was doing for the moment. My chest twisted painfully I turned looking out the window of the plane.

Next thing I know a flight attendant was waking me up. She was an older woman and looked like she felt bad for waking me.

"I'm sorry to wake you but the flight is over," she smiled kindly. I nodded and mumbled a thank you. She nodded and walked away.

After grabbing my luggage I walked out seeing Charlie leaning against his cruiser. He hurried towards me

grabbing the heavy-looking bags from me and putting them in the trunk.

"It's...good to see you Bella,"he said hugging me awkwardly.

"It's good to see you too, Charlie"

he nodded and jogged around the cruiser opening the door for me. I blushed and thanked him. He nodded and blushed as well. He started the car and began to drive down the endless road.

"You uh look nice," he said awkwardly.

"thanks."

"I have a surprise for you when we get home."

he seemed honestly excited and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can't wait to see what it is."

I came running down the stairs my mom was sitting at the table sipping her coffee.

"Mommy,mommy guess what day it is! Guess what day! Guess!"

She chuckled "Could it be your birthday?"

She picked me up and spun me around the room. We laughed and she put me down. When we were down giggling she walked to the hall closet and reached for a box perfectly wrapped with a red bow. She handed it to me and said with a dazzling grin,"Here open this."

My eyes lit up I ripped the bow off and clawed through the paper. I stood for a minute looking at the box it was black wooden with carvings all over it. I opened it and all the art supplies you could imagine we're in it.

"Thank you,thank you,mommy. It's so pretty I love it." I looked up at her and set the box down and hugged her.

"Bella?"Charlie questioned.

"sorry I was...Just thinking of school," I said softly.

He nodded,"Uh speaking of school you're gonna start monday..Is that ok?"

I nodded,"Ya."

He pulled into the driveway. The house looked the same from when him and Renée first moved in. It was still bright yellow with white shutter. The only difference is it was in dire need of a new coat and power wash. We walked into the house and that too was the same. Charlie took my bags and walked up stairs.

I walked into my room and looked around, it looked the same from when i was a baby. The only difference was I had a bigger bed

"Uh I hope you don't mind, but I uh got you a new bed and bed set...The sales woman helped pick them out...I hope you like purple..."

"Purples nice… I like it…"

He nodded,"Well uh I'll leave you to it...I'm gonna go order pizza is that ok with you?"

I nodded and began to unpack as he left shutting the door softly behind him. That was the best thing about Charlie...He didn't hover.

After unpacking (there wasn't much since i needed a new wardrobe) I heard Charlie calling me from downstairs. Walking down i tripped on the last step. Charlie caught me straighten up.

"Careful Bella wouldn't want to end in the ER your first night here," he chuckled.

I laughed,"Ya."

He walked outside and I followed the first thing I saw was a Red 1953 Chevy pickup truck with a light russet skin girl with long black hair in a ponytail. She was tall and lanky. Her face had just a touch of roundness with a wide grin. She was walking around the truck to let...Well more like help an older man out who looked to be around Charlie's age with deep-set wrinkles and dark russet skin. The girl pulled a wheelchair out of the back for the man the man waved and smiled.

Charlie waved back and called out in a teasing tone,"How are you old man?"

The man chuckled."Better then you if you keep up those jokes," he jokingly threatened.

Charlie laughed," Bella this is billy and his daughter Jadelynn...And that's your new truck." Approaching the truck Charlie and billy immediately started to play fight. I rolled my eyes gratitude filled me and I knew I would have to repay Charlie somehow. Walking up to Jadelynn I knew the name sounded familiar I just couldn't remember.

It took a minute, but it soon clicked. "You're Ryan and Rachel's little brother." During summers I would come visit Charlie and go down to La Push to play with them and Jadelynn would always try to tag along.

She smiled and nodded.

"You look different," I said looking her up and down she had definitely grown from when we were younger.

she chuckled,"yeah, I must look pretty different without mud all over," she laughed. When we were trying to keep Jadelynn from coming we would throw mud. "so how do you like your truck?" she asked honestly.

"Its perfect and better than riding to school in Charlie's cruiser."

"True," she replied.

Charlie and Billy walked up to us laughing and smiling.

" You'll gonna stay? We ordered pizza."

"Maybe another time Jay here wants to work on her car bout as much as she wanted to see Bella."

Jadelynn blushed and I smiled softly.

"You have a car?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a Volkswagen Rabbit," she said it with the same pride a parent has bragging about their newborn.

"Well we better get going."Billy said while stretching.

"I'll give you a ride," Charlie said walking to get his keys.

"It was nice seeing you."

Jadelynn nodded,"Yeah, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

I nodded as Charlie walked for targeting in the cruiser.

"I'll back in a minute. the money for the pizza man is by the door."

I nodded and waved goodbye as they drove off. I turned and walked in the house and picked up my favorite book The Phantom of the Opera. Before I knew it the pizza boy was here I gave him the money and walked back in. I walked up stairs with my pizza and ate. When I was down I curled up under the cover and slept.

OnO

I woke up and walked down stairs. It was Saturday and Charlie was already at work. On dining room was a note and note read:

Hey Bella sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I left you a debit card with 2,000 on it I've been saving it for when something like this popped up. So, have and go shopping for whatever you need. Also I left another card for you to go food shopping if you want to.

Love,

Charlie

I picked the cards up. I knew Charlie wasn't poor, but this seemed like too much...First the truck now this? I walked up the stairs and showered and dressed. Afterwards I walked downstairs and ate. I then left and headed to port Angeles.

OnO

I got home around 6 Charlie still wasn't home. I walked up stairs and ordered take out and began un packing my new items. After clothes shopping I had eaten lunch there and shopped for some stuff for school tomorrow. The day had been normal and nothing interesting has happened. I was about to pick my outfit out for tomorrow when the doorbell rang. I paid for the takeout and walked up stairs after eating I went to bed. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day.

OnO

I woke up with my alarm clock blaring. I shut it off and got up with a groan. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the shower. When I got out I quickly dressed and walked down stairs. Checking the time I noticed I was going to be late if I didn't leave now. I grabbed a granola bar and ran to my truck bidding good-bye.

When I got to school all eyes were on me much to my dismay. I went to the office getting my office and got my schedule. The secretary was small and older looking. It was clear her job had aged her.

She looked up at me and smiled kindly," You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I corrected.

She nodded looking through some cabinets. She pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a few others.

"This one is your schedule." She pointed to one paper then moving on to the next "This one I need all your teachers to sign…" She then handed me I paper nicely folded and decorated."And this is your map."

I nodded," Thank you and have a good day."

I walked out of the office and start into someone else causing them to fall.

"Oh sorry uh my bad I uh…" They laughed awkwardly. I looked the boy over offering my hand. I didn't realize how tall he was until he stood up he was tall and lanky with moppy black hair that swept over his eyes and dark brown eyes.

"Hi im Eric Yorkie. You must be Isabella Swan,"

" Hi and please call me Bella," it came out awkward and uncertain, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I'm the eyes and ears of forks...Also known as the school reporter. You know me and my friend Angela would love to do a piece on you in the paper announcing your arrival."

"Uh no thanks..." I looked around at the many eyes watching us. " I think it's already spread." He chuckled," probably. Need any help to your first class?"

I shrugged and nodded handing my seduchule to him. "Oh that's my first class," he looked from the paper "I'll walk if you like"

"Uh sure..."

The trip was quick and full of small talk. When we got there he took his seat and I walked to the front letting the teacher sign the slip. Afterwards he told me to take a seat anywhere..Turning around all eyes were on me and it seemed and conversations halted. I began to walk all eyes seems to follow I sat next to a student engrossed in something paying no mind to me the students then began to whisper about frequently...I then knew today would be a long day…

OnO

By the time lunch came I was ready for the day to be over. the stares and whispers were beginning to annoy me. I walked in grabbing my tray and sitting down by Eric. He had invited me to sit with during lunch. Soon Eric was walking up with a girl almost as tall as him wearing glasses and a camera around her neck. She sat down beside me with Eric on the other side of me.

"Hi i'm Angela Weber the school photographer. You must be Bella. Eric has told me about you."

"Uh yeah h-"

Before I could finish a group of boys seem to pop up. One boy had a round baby face and blonde spiky hair. The other was tall with an athletic build with black hair and dark skin. Him and the blonde boy seemed to be wrestling...Until the blonde saw me. He stopped and walked towards me his buddy in tow. He got to the table fixing his hair and smiling "charmingly."

"Hey I'm Mike Newton you must be Isabella Swan," he said pulling his chair out about to sit in it.

Well before his friend pulled it out from under him. His friend left and took off out the leading to the court-yard with mike hot on his heels.

Eric rolled his eyes that's Mike and his buddy Tyler Crowley."

I nodded taking a bite of my pizza. I looked up as two girls walked up one sitting across from me and the other girl sitting by her. The one across from me was short with brown curls and deep blue eyes. The girl next to her had dirty blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to pierce you.

"Hiya i'm Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren Mallory," She said bubbly. The girl beside her said nothing...She just seemed to glared.

Just then the door of the lunch room opened and a cool breeze seemed to hit me. I looked towards the source and the first were two girls a tall blonde with a scowl on her face holding a shorter girl hands.

"Thats Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen."Jessica said a new air to her.

"Huh?...oh...who are they?"I said half listening. I was still taken back by the teens walking in. Jessica seemed to be babbling about something disinteresting. Although I was still taken back by the girls. The blonde was absolutely gorgeous like she belonged on a runaway not school. The girl with seemed to dance with each step. She had short hair that seemed to spike every which way.

"Thats Emmett Cullen he's the huge guy and Jasper Hale is the guy the one that looks like he's in pain,"Jessica said before filling me in with more useless school gossip. I watched them sit down the guy she said was Emmett was huge. He has huge muscles, but he also had a huge grin to match that showed his dimples. His hair black with small curls here and there. The Jasper was beside him. he had curly honey blonde hair that fell just above his collar. Another breeze crossed the room and I looked up to see a boy with bronze hair that looked like bed head. I heard Jessica sighed. I looked up.

"Whos….that?" I questioned cautiously.

"Thats Edward Cullen."

And right on his heels was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had black shaggy hair and unlike the Cullen his eyes weren't gold. They were bright vibrant violet. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Thats Addison Cullen." Angela said softly.

She said it as if she didn't want to disturb me. The boy sat down by Rosalie who immediately had Addison look at i quickly turned towards Jessica and Angela .

"Is...He dating anyone?" I heard a booming laugh I turned seeing emmets laughing loudly. Turning back to the girls Jessica seemed upset or rather bitter.

"The Cullens don't date." Angela said kindly.

" Well at least not anyone but their siblings," Jessica said bitterly.

"Jess they aren't ...Rosalie and Jasper are but they aren't dating."

"How do you know Angela?"

Angela sighed," Because that's a rumor. Plus everyone knows Alice and Rosalie are together."

Jessica rolled her eyes," whatever I hear Addison has sacked both of them."

"Huh? what do you mean." I was instantly intrigued again

"Well Addison is notorious for sacking girls around so having done those wouldn't be like a bombshell ya know."

"Jessica you really shouldn't spread rumors," Angela said frustrated turning back to her conversation with him. It seemed she was only here for Eric and Jessica was just an unfortunate bonus.

"So they don't date but Addison sleeps around?"

"Yup." She said it dreamily as if...

" Have you…uh...slept with him?"

Jessica then turned bitter," No apparently most girls aren't good enough him. He usually goes for the club type."

"Club type?"

" Yeah, girls he meets at this club down in La Push."

I nodded the bell rang and I spared one more glance at the odd family with golden eyes.

I had two more classes biology and art. I got to biology just in time for the teacher to sign the paper and tell me to take a seat by none other than Edward Cullen.

I sat by him and he immediately stiffen and moved as far away as he could. The class went by slow as he sat There with a pained expression and a glare pointed towards me. As soon as the bell rang he bolted from his seat causing it to scrap loudly against the floor and slam into the table behind it. He practically ran out of the class. I watched him leave bewildered by it. I then shook my hand and grabbed my stuff going to my last class.

I got there early and the teacher seemed to like that she signed my slip and I took a seat in the back getting out some supplies. Students began to fill in and stare at me in confusion and whisper I just busied myself trying to ignore it. i heard a throat clear. I looked up and saw Addison standing over me he was even more gorgeous up close. Although he had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes.

"You're in my seat." His voice was as smooth as velvet and but gruff mono to it.

"Oh uh sorry," I said quickly moving.

"Its...Fine," He said pulling out the next to his and offered it. I blushed slightly and took it. He took his seat paying no mind to my. It's as if I wasn't there and normally that wouldn't bother me, but the one person i wouldn't to see me was ignoring me…

OnO

The class had droned on teaching me nothing I hadn't already known. I walked to the office to turn in my slip when I saw Addison outside the door seeming to be waiting on someone. I continued forward walking in.

"Please is there no other classes I can have besides biology. My brother even said he would switch with me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that so late in the semester."

The student turned around in a huff and when I saw who it was it all clicked. He was trying to switch out of my class. He rushed past me and I quickly turned my slip in hot on his heels.

I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew is I was mad. when I finally caught up with him. I caught his sleeve turning him towards me and stopping him. Addison had stopped to.

"Whats your deal?" I said harshly.

He huffed slipping from my grasp and started to leave. I blocked his path.

"I asked you a question. what did I do to you that made you so angry at me you want to be switched out of my class."

"Nothing,"Edward replied between gritted teeth.

He stepped around me walking forward. Addison stayed for a moment.

"I apologize for any inconveniences or unpleasantries my brother or I have caused." With that he was gone and I stood baffled. But thank fully the day was over and I could go home. So I walked to my truck and it was the only one besides a silver Volvo and a Chopper. It had a paint job I couldn't see from here but I didn't care I just wanted to go home. but of course the cars had to belong to the Cullens. I try tries my best to ignore them as I got in my truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as I got home i made chicken alfredo and garlic bread. after I ate I made Charlie a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Then I went upstairs to my room and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Author Note:**

**I may continue with the story if I get enough feedback saying I should. Reviews are welcome especially ones giving constructive criticism.**


	2. Disappointment Around Every Corner

**author's note:**

**so a few things i would like to point is that there are two gender swaps in this one being Jacob (Jadelynn) and the other being Rebecca (Ryan). but Rebecca isn't important. just a name with no face. so no worries on that. as for Jacob his gender swapped version will appear again. also the story won't have true femslash until later first it will have Bella and Dickward...I mean Edward. Also if you have any question concerning my story or just life in general feel free to pm me or ask in a review.**

**Also I would like to apologize in advance for the spelling errors. It's very late where I am.**

**Guest: T****his is a femslash. I promise. I don't want to give too much away, but one person may or may not actually be male. **

**Guest: No, Addison isn't Alice. Alice is with Rosalie... so ya... it can't be her. **

**Sara1287: thank you and here ya go **

**so like always I don't own anything but the characters I created.**

The for the rest of the week Edward and Addison weren't at school for the rest of the week and i couldn't help but feel frustrated. I walked into the house setting my on the table. Charlie would be home soon. so I started dinner. I pulled out all the ingredients for beef tips and rice and some broccoli. I chopped the green bell peppers , onion, and put the onion and bell pepper in a pan and sautéed them. My thoughts seemed to be haunted by the Cullens practically one of them. I figured I'd see what Charlie knew about them. shortly after dinner is finished Charlie walked in. He walked as I was making our plates.

"I'll be right Bella," he called out while walking upstairs,

"Ok Charlie," I called back as I set the plates down and walked back to the fridge. I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew for me and a beer for him.

"Wow Bells this looks great," Charlie said sitting down and opening his beer.

"Thanks," I replied sitting across from him.

"Uh Have you heard about the Cullen?" I questioned tentatively.

"Ya they moved here I little while before school started...Why?"

"No reason just uh… Starting a conversation," I said taking a bite of my food.

"Oh well. Works up at the hospital. He's a good man," he said after sipping his beer.

"What about his kids?"

"What about them you got your on one bells?" he teased.

"No." I said a bit too quick.

He chuckled taking a bite of his dinner. He swallowed,"Well he has about a dozen if that's what you mean."

I rolled my eyes,"Six."

"Huh?" He said looking up.

"There are six of them," I replied nonchalantly.

He laughed "So no you're keeping count? Anyway I don't care as long as they stay out of cuffs and out of trouble."

"Have they been trouble already?" I asked shocked.

"No and I'd like it to stay that way."

I nodded grabbing my plate and putting it in the sink. I turned around towards Charlie sipping my soda and leaning against the sink.

"You done," I questioned. He nodded and I took his plate as he walked to the living room turning it on some game.

I scrapped his untouched broccoli into the trash washing the dishes and walking upstairs to my room.

when I got to my room I pulled out my homework and started on it. after I was don I took a shower and lied down in bed and fell fast asleep. .

The next day Charlie was already gone to go fishing with billy and I had the house to myself. So of course I began to clean it some. I grabbed a garbage bag and picked up some beer cans and candy wrappers. After I got all the trash up I vacuumed and moved on to the kitchen. When I got done cleaning I went upstairs to my room turning my phone to Pandora and hooking it up my speakers. I picked Phantom of the Opera began to read.

Before I knew it was dark out and I heard Charlie coming through the front door. I could hear his footsteps coming towards my room. I turned my stereo down and sat up.

" Come in," I said responding to his knocking.

"How bout we go to the diner for dinner?"

"Uh sure Charlie. Let me just get dressed."

"Ok I'll be in the cruiser."

"Ok."

I got putting some jeans and a t-shirt on. I grabbed my converses slipping them on quickly and walking down stairs. when we got to the diner it was practically empty with only a few other customers in it. I followed behind Charlie to a booth set in the corner. we sat down and a waitress who looked to be in her mid-twenties walked over.

"oh hey Charlie,this must be Bella. he's been talking about you none stop ever since he got the news you were coming to live with him."

Charlie blushed and I smiled."anyway the usually right Charlie?"

he nodded. "and what about you sweet pea?"

" uh steak and hash browns please."

"how would you like your steak and what would like to drink?"

"medium rare and sweet tea."

"alrighty coming right up."

" so you've been talking about for a month?" I smiled.

"well I hardly saw you before bells so ya."

my smile faltered it was true I was never one who liked traveling so I never liked being shipped from one state to the other. so my summer visits came to a halt once I was old enough to say so.

"sorry about that," I replied shyly.

he shuggered,"the past is in the past. you're here now so who cares." he leaned back and smiled at me.

"looks like some kids want your attention, he said nodding towards a group. it was mike newton and Tyler Crowley. along with Jessica and Lauren. and Mike of course not seeing my father with me decided it would be funny to moon me. i looked away quickly and blushed. my dad looked over seeing what the young idiot was doing quickly bolted up and walked outside. i watched the scene through the window. my dad marched up to the boy grabbing him by his arm. mike quickly yanked his pants up holding them up with one hand to keep them from slipping. my dad said something to him sternly pulling him towards the cruiser. mike began to sob falling to his knees begging not to be arrested.

my dad said something else before letting his arm go with a shove towards the door. mike hurriedly buttoned his pants and did his belt. since mike not moving fast enough my dad grabbed his bicep and bringing him in tow. i looked at the three other teens Jessica looked horrified, Lauren looked bemused,and Tyler looked like he was going to burst from laughter he was failing to contain.

mike then walked up to me his head bowed in shame.

"Bella im sorry…" my dad nudged him to continue."for mooing you." my dad released his arm warning that next time he pulls a stunt like that he'll bw in jail before he can even blink.

when he left and drove of in what i assume is Tyler's van i looked at my dad he was "reading" a newspaper trying to busy himself.

"you were going to arrest him weren't you?

"of corse not…" he said gruffly.

" you made him wet his pants dad...literally."

he moved his newspaper to hide his growing grin.

" did i really?"

"mmmhhhmmm" I hummed rolling my eyes.

and before i could have second thoughts i scooted over to him and hugged him.

"thank you...dad"

he cleared his throat awkwardly and hugged me back.

"uh you're welcome bells."

i let him go scooting back to my side. just then the waitress showed up with our food and drinks. The rest of the meal was peaceful and full of small talk and awkward we were done Charlie payed as I walked out to the cruiser. when we got home I went to my room and picked my book and began to read until I was sleepy enough to sleep.

OnO

sunday had gone by uneventful and before i knew it I was at school and in my first class. Eric sat by me in the back talking excitedly about an article he and Angela were doing for the school paper. the class started and the teacher seemed to drone on from there. by the time lunch rolled around i was already to go home. lunch wasn't very eventful especially since the Cullens were no where in sight ( apparently one of Jessica "sources" says it's because there hooking up...or because they're getting lunch somewhere else ).i got to biology in record time searching for a certain bronze haired boy. i sat in my seat and saw him turn towards me in the corner of my eye.

"im Edward Cullen." he said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I looked from him to his hand and looked away.

He huffed annoyed putting his hands back on the table and folding them.

"you must be Bella." he said smoothly.

"why are you suddenly talking to me?" I snapped.

he seemed taken by that but quickly composed himself.

"what do you mean,"he asked innocently.

I turned in my seat facing him fully and narrow my eyes.

"well first of all my first day here you act like I'm a bother sent to annoy you."

"I apologize for my behaviour. I never meant to offend you."

I nodded as the teacher entered the room,

" ok class today we will be identifying different bacteria."

the class groaned to which the teacher ignored and beginning his instructions and passing equipment out.

"do you like the weather?" Edward asked while grabbing a slide and putting under the microscope.

"the weather really?" i asked in slight disbelief.

he shrugged,"ladies first' he said motioning towards to lab. I looked into it.

"E. coli" I said confidently.

"mind if I check?"

I looked into it."you were right…"

i took the slide out putting another in scooting the microscope to him.

"Staphylococcus aureus."

"mind if I check?"I mocked. he shrugged scooting it towards me i peered into it. yup it was Staphylococcus aureus. I it scooted back to him for the next slide.

"where were you?"

"why" he said prepping the next slide.

"no reason. I was just wondering where Addison had gone." he looked me over with a frustrated look.

"you're an odd girl Bella swan."

"that doesn't answer my question."

"personal reasons. Addison and i had to deal with something. well he's still dealing with it."

"he's not here?"

"no," he said looking me over carefully. the bell rang and I left without another word. when I got to art I watched the door waiting for him to walk through it. the bell rang and I snapped from my stare. I looked at my watch. I couldn't believe that I had watched the door all period.

ignoring the sad feeling in my stomach I gather my things and walk to my truck. hopefully he will be here tomorrow.

OnO

he wasn't they're the next day or for the next two weeks for that matter. Edward seemed to ignore as if I weren't there and I was beginning to think he hated me.

I walked into my last class I had stopped searching for him a long time ago. I took my seat pulling my supplies out and hoped to god the class wouldn't drag out.

"so class for next couple of weeks we'll be working with partners and drawing a portrait of the other person. so please pick your partner."

I sighed not wanting to go through the awful process. I heard someone clear their throat looking up I saw none other than Addison. my heart thumped and picked up speed. so many questions rose within me. yet all I said was, "may I help you."it came out colder than I wanted but I didn't regret it.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my partner," he said taking his sunglasses of as he spoke. as soon as our eyes met everything melted away. minutes passed though they felt like hours.

"is that a yes," he said grabbing a seat and sitting across from me." uh ya sure."he pulled a notebook and pencil out and began glances up and down every once in a while. I followed his example. I started with a rough sketch of his face. his jaw line was hard yet smooth. his nose fitting his face when I got to his eyes. I was scared to them. I felt like I would mess up deeming the drawing a wreck and a disaster. the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and walked body slammed with I hard cold object I looked up they're stood offered his hand and i grabbed it noticing how it was freezing yet burning at the same time. he pulled me up effortlessly and I stood up glancing at his eyes and noticing something was off about them but I couldn't quit figure out...wait?

"your eyes... they're black."I said confused

"so?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"they were violet last time i saw them."

it's the lighting...that and they change sometime…"he said before walking off.

I stood there a moment dumbfounded. I had spent the class period studying every feature of his face. it was unnerving to find not one flaw and now his eyes had suddenly change color. I shook my head ignoring the questions that kept popping up.

I got to my truck putting my stuff down in the passengers about to climb in. reaching for my phone to text Charlie to tell him I would be home later and to go ahead and go to La Push(we made plans earlier in the week to have dinner there). I sent a quick message explaining I had to pick and drop a some supplies at Angela's house for a project we were doing. I put my phone in my pocket and go to open my door. when I hear tires screech and everything from they're happened in slow motion.I saw the van sliding towards me but I was frozen in place. I closed my eyes ready for death when I felt someone come behind me one arm my waist forcing me to a crouch my head slammed against something I opened my eyes seeing black hair and pale skin.

the sound of metal stopping suddenly and glass shattering reached my ears. I felt something small and hard rain over me. I closed my eyes instinctively and time speed up again. a bit to fast actually and I felt my head smashing hard against metal a few shards piecing my flesh.I moved accidentally causing more cuts on my palms and legs. I could have sworn I heard someone apologize. but it was so soft I don't know.

my head throbbed slightly and I opened my eyes the edges were blurring and the light was so bright I had to close them again. I heard tires screech back and I felt like I was flying as the ground was no longer under.I felt something freezing cold yet burning hot press against me. I cracked an eye seeing I was just being carried, but my vision was to blurred to see my savior.

"Oh my god." I hear in the distance.

"someone call 911." that was farther away.

"I'm trying I cant get through...everyone stop trying to call at once." that voice sounded frustrated

"I gotten through! they're on their way!" it sounded farther away now.

I felt myself moving forward. the movements of the person caring me were gentle and precise as if not to hurt me further.

"where are you taking her? someones already called an ambulance," the voice sounded melodic and feminine.

" im not leaving her here I'll take her myself," the voice sounded familiar... and stubborn,but I was more interested in how it sounded like angel. so in my state ill assume that what it is…an angel come to save me.

"well you aren't going to take my car with that… that...is that blood." the voice sounded lower and closer now.

I felt myself being pulled down like I was falling but as soon as I registered falling I was on something. it was soft and felt like leather against my aching skin. I cracked my eyes light blinded me but before they slammed closed again I saw I was inside a car and to figures arguing by the open door. one being tall with black hair and the other smaller then the first with blonde hair.

"you have no choose you owe me," my angel responded.

I heard my door shut and voices outside before I heard what I assumed was the driver's door opening and closing. I heard another door open and close.

"you're not taking my car without me," they huffed. my angel didn't respond. I cracked my eyes seeing the same figures. the black-haired one being what I assume is my angel and the blonde being the one fighting them. like the devil tempting not to save me and to just leave me.

i was forced to close my eyes as the blurring worsened.I closed eyes my world darkening and vanishing. I then to fade in and out the pain in my head worsening I was begging to focus on something to stay awake. every time I fell back into the darkness the pain worsened when woke up.

" shes bleeding everywhere," what I assumed was the tempting devil from before.

"thanks for reminding me," my angel said anxiously.

"could you loosen up on the steering wheel your going to break it like before," the devil said with a huff.

the sound that you hear when one grips a steering wheel to tightly filled the air. I heard a snap of plastic and stream of curse words filled the car next.I blacked out for good before I knew what happened next.

OnO

I woke up looking around and noticed I was in the hospital. I groaned attempting to get up.

" woah, woah not so fast tiger," I recognized Charlie's voice immediately. "you took quite a hit to the head bells," he said nervously. before I could respond a a docotor who looked to young to be one walked in. he had pale blonde hair that was slicked back and bright golden eyes.

"i'm doctor Cullen. you must be Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected instantly.

" well Bella you took quite a hit to your head how do you feel?"

" do I get to leave?" I questioned.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "soon now look here." holds up a finger, shining a small light into my eyes.

"You might experience some post-traumatic stress, and some disorientation, but your vitals looks good. No sign of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine." he said after examining a few more things.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really…" tyler attempted to say before Charlie grabs the curtain separating my bunk from Tyler's, and drawing it closed.

"You know, it would've been a lot worse if Addison wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way."I said as writes on his clipboard. I had put the pieces together that Addison was the one that I called an angel in my injured stupor. although I still don't know who the other was person in the car was.

"Addison? Your boy?" Charlie asked .

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast! He was nowhere near me." I said thinking of the scene.

"Sounds like you were very lucky. Charlie?" responded nodding at Charlie, and walked away.

a few minutes later a nurse walked discharging me I walked down to the lobby. upon getting their I see , Addison, Rosalie, and Edward all in an intense conversation. telling Charlie I'll meet him in the car I walk up to Addison

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I walks away from Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward and walks a little ways away.

" What?" he said just as demanding.

"How, how did you get over to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you Bella," he said it so sure that I almost believed him…almost.

"No. You were next to your car, across the lot,"I countered.

"No I was not. I was returning your book to you. you must not have seen me," he said furrowing his brow for effect "Yes you were," I looked at you before I put my stuff in my car."

"Bella you hit your head. I think you're confused.I assure you I was next to you," he held a worried look as if i did have head trauma

"I know what I saw," I was getting frustrated now.

"And what exactly was that," he said arrogantly.

"You- you stopped the van. You pushed it away with you hand."the more I thought about it the more pieces seemed to fit in my head. to bad they're were even more pieces that didn't.

"how would you know your eyes were closed the time. plus nobody's going to believe you so just drop it,"his face hardened looking at me stubbornly.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just need to know the truth," I spoke softly.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it," he huffed.

"Thank you," I said stubbornly.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he said rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"No."

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said walking back to his family.

" is that what the doctor said to your mom when you were born," I huffed crossing my arms.

he turned walking back wards laughing while he did wouldn't know." " and why not," i asked dumbly.

" she avoided me like the black plaque." he turned walking back to his family. the way Rosalie smiled slightly made me feel as if it was an inside joke. I huffed walking away and to the cruiser.

**Authors note:**

**So if you're reading this it means you got through the shit load of errors. Congrads here's a cookie...You don't like chocolate chip?!...Oh...WELL FUCK YOU TOO.**

**Anyway so schools back because sadly the weekend is over. So I won't be able to update as fast as I would like to. Also I shall h****old the next chapter ransom until I get at least 5 reviews.** And hey the more feedback I get the quicker the next chapter is written.


	3. Not a Day in Paradise

**Authors Note:**

**So here's the next chapter I updated sooner then I thought I could. **

**Reviews are welcome good or bad. For better or worse in sickness and...wait...I think this means were married now..hehe... guess your 64 wife now...**

**Also if you have any questions about my story or just life in general or just wanna chat about awesome stuff just pm me.**

**So like always don't anything blah blah you get the point.**

**Eternal**** Forest:**

**First off thank you so much for your kind words. This is definitely my favorite review so far and I may just take your offer. Aso I just wanted to add that this review definitely made my day. And I'm glad the lesser known characters are shining through sometimes I feel I let them fade away.**

**Jemjo storys:**

**I'm glad you like it ;D**

**Patricia Mikaelson:**

**shhhhh shhhhhhh only time shall tell, child. In other words keeping reading and all will be clear in time.**

The night after the accident I dreamt of Addison for the first time. They were vivid and clear and all about those bright violet eyes. Each one started differently, but they all ended the same. With him leaning in as if to kiss me only to whisper in my ear

"If only you knew." he always said it mockingly.

OnO

My day started like normal and didn't really differ until i got to lunch. Jessica was acting colder towards me not really talking to me or making eye contact. I was about to question it when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey Bella, can you I talk to you?"

"Uh sure," I got up and we walked a little ways away from the table.

"So, Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," he said it as if he already knew the answer. But something confused me and amused all at once.

"I thought the dance was girls Choice?"

He looked flustered and began to blush a shade of red I'd never seen before.

"Uh… Ya...But i figured I'd ask you since..Um..You know. You hadn't asked anyone one yet…"He seemed flustered and out of his normal state of comfort. I guess I didn't just catch him off guard by the question, but also by not showing an interest with him when he showed one in me.

" Sorry I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Really? Come on it'll be fun," He said giving me his "charming smile."

I turned beginning to walk back to the table," sorry mike I have to…" And that's when an idea hit me. I then realized just why Jessica had been so cold towards me.

"Go," I said finishing the sentence."But you know who would love to go with you?"I had already turned and walked back to him. His eyes lit up and he smirked slightly,"who?" the anticipation was killing him.

"Jessica. i heard she liked you...a lot. you should ask her."

He nodded walking off with a thanks and a wave goodbye to some place that I couldn't care less about.

As soon as I got to the table the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff walking towards my class. Just two more classes and I could leave.

"What was that about?" Angela questioned while catching up to me.

"Nothing Mike just asked me to go to the dance."

Her brow furrowed,"Isn't it a girl's choice?"

I chuckled,"That's what I said."

She chuckled too. We stopped outside her class.

"So? did you say yes?"

I shook my head," No. He's not really my type plus. I have to go to Seattle."

A look of disappointment crossed her face. "Oh. Thats to bad. I was hoping you would come with me, Jessica, and Lauren to go dress shopping. We were actually about to ask when mike came up."

"Well I still could. I mean you can never have to many opinions,right?"

She looked relieved,"Haha, well you can, but I see what you're I better get to class.

I nodded and we said our goodbyes and I walked into biology.

It had been six weeks and none of the Cullens have spoken to me. The only one who didn't avoid me like the plaque is Addison and I'm sure that's because he was my partner in art. The teacher , , said the partner we picked at the beginning of the semester would be our partner for the rest of the year. So he was pretty much stuck with me.

I walked into biology and sat down in my seat.

"What's in Seattle?" Edward asked looking towards me sharply. It threw me off and instantly on edge.

"Why do you care,"I snapped.

He looked over unfazed by my aggression.

He sighed,"I'm...sorry it's just I...Have trouble reading you."

I nodded some y hostility of my hostility leaving me. When a thought occurred to me.

"How'd you know I was going to Seattle?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

He released a frustrated breath," Nevermind." He turned towards the board cutting the conversation short.

I felt an angry bubble grow inside me ready to pop. I was growing tired of the constant mood swings.

"Whats your problem?" He huffed not responding."So you can ask me as many questions as you want expecting an answer but I ask one and suddenly you don't know how to talk?" I sighed clearly frustrated.

He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is it really so hard to at least be friendly?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes. We shouldn't be friends. So why be friendly?"

"Why shouldn't we be friends? Better yet why would we with you behaving like that?"

The bell rang and he stood up.

"I apologize for my behavior. I was just frustrated.." He began to walk away before turning and adding," But I still believe we shouldn't be friends." He started walking away when I stopped him." What could be so bad to the point where you can't at least be friends with someone?"

He didn't answer for moment. He looked away from me avoiding eye contact. "A lot." Was all he said before leaving me they're in the hall. Something about him pulled me in. Something that made me forgive him easily hoping for answers,but only getting more questions.

OnO

The next day seemed to be going by quickly and smoothly. Besides Eric acting odd around me. He seemed nervous like he wanted to ask something, but not have the nerve to ask. Before I knew it, it was lunch and I was chatting with Angela and Jessica about going dress shopping this weekend. Apparently Lauren already got her dress so she wouldn't be going. The plan was Saturday Angela would borrow her mom's car and would pick me and Jessica up and after they got their dresses we would go to some restaurant in Port Angeles.

The door leading to the court-yard slammed open and I see Eric and Tyler come in rushing towards as if it were a race. Although I think it is...the stop at our table and speaking in gibberish trying to yell over one another.

"Shut up," Angela snaps looking around students were beginning to stare at us. "Now what has you'll acting so idiotic?" The boys begin to talk at once again. Angela glares eyeing them both down. I couldn't help but be amused by how they shrank back from her and shut up abruptly.

"Now one of you'll tell me what's going on."

"Well you see me and Tyler were talking when the dance got brought up," Eric explained shyly. Angela lifted an eyebrow seeming to get more annoyed by the minute.

"So?" She questioned staring them down. They both looked at their feet and back up at each other.

"Uh well in this conversation we both decided that we were just going to ask a girl. So we both asked the other who it was and...It was the same person," The way he said it made me feel as if there was a big piece of information missing.

"Who is it?" Jessica piped in.

"Bella." They say in unison. A booming laugh was heard echoing throughout the lunchroom. I looked up seeing Emmett laughing, three amused looks, Rosalie looking at me with pure hatred and Addison's amused smirk hiding under his shaggy hair falling on his face and sunglasses. I almost swore they knew what was happening. But they can't...That's...Impossible.

I looked back to the matter at hands and sighed," I can't I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Ya we know, but Lauren said that you were going dress shopping with Jessica and Angela this Saturday...So we assumed you changed your mind," Tyler said hopeful.

"well I'm sorry but you assumed wrong. I'm just going to _help_ them. Not _purchase_ a dress." I don't like dresses anyway. So I don't see that in my future anyhow. In the corner of my eye I see Addison chuckle and Edward glare at him and say something harshly that wipes the smirk off his face the table turned tense...and i swear it was like they were having a argument I couldn't see or hear. Rosalie looks at me glaring full on and I look away and back to the boys in front of me. Eric looked disappointed but like he didn't really mind and Tyler looked determined. The bell rang and I walked to class bidding the boys goodbye and telling the girls and text them later.

I walked in biology and as soon as I sat down Edward asked me,"What's in Seattle?"

"What happened at your lunch table?" I countered.

"I asked you first," He said giving a lopsided grin that was oddly charming.

"ya, but i don't get answers when I answer first,"

"Fare enough. What do you mean 'What happened at your lunch table'?"

"It looked you and Addison were fighting."

A rumble sounded and I looked around...Was it thundering outside?. I looked out the window and the sky looked too calm for thunder. I looked back and Edward and he looked ready to kill. He shook his head snapping himself out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"We...had a disagreement on something. You know how well testosterone mixes awfully and all that." He said giving me that lopsided grin again.

"Ya teenage hormones are the worst," I chuckled and he chuckled to… But for a different reason I think.

"Bigger bookstores," I say replying to his early question.

He raise an eyebrow,"you're missing prom to go to a bookstore?"

I Shrugged," I don't like dances." The bell rings and I gather my things.

Edward catches up to me easily and stops me. "You know we really shouldn't be friends."

I roll my eyes,"Ya, you keep reminding me."

"Can I take you? To Seattle I mean."

"Didn't you just say we shouldn't be friends?"

"Ya…"

"I'll...think about it," I say as I begin to walk away.

"If not me someone else...Please?"

I turn looking at him oddly but his already moved on talking to Addison I pause watching. Whatever they're talking about amuses Addison. Edward begs one last time for something and Addison agrees. I turn walking to my last class Half wondering what Edward wanted and half wondering why Edward didn't want me going to Seattle alone.

I walked to my last class walking in and taking my seat. Me and Addison haven't spoken since our oh so pleasant talk at the hospital. So I never really look forward to this class. I walked in taking my seat and getting my stuff out.

" Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present...THE START OF CLASS!" laughed excitedly throwing her hands in the air and twirling. I always liked . She was average height with long wild fiery red hair that curled and puffed every which way. She also had kind eyes that showed the child in her. "Today we will be getting with our partners in crime and get to know them better. I want you to be able to say more about them then they can. Take notes on them. Write down whether or not they talk with their hands. What they do when they lie. I want you to know everything. Their favorite color,favorite family member, but especially where they came from, why they are who they are. So find your partner and get started," she walking around the class sometimes pausing to speak to some of the student. I heard a chair scratch against the floor beside me and I look up seeing Addison wearing his signature sunglasses and smirk. I was beginning to hate those sunglasses.

"Hello how are you this fine, fine day?" He said smoothly while sitting done. I raised an eyebrow studying him. He usually avoided any form of talking. Although I guess he couldn't really do that for this assignment. It put me on edge I swear its like him and Edward got together and decided to screw with my head.

"Decent," I say evenly still studying him.

"Relax and do not worry. I do not bite...Unless you ask nicely," He spoke smirking. I had a feeling a double meaning lied in his words. It also didn't pass me that the he talked sometimes it was as if he were from a different time period. I rolled my eyes grabbing a notebook and pencil. I wrote Addison Cullen at the top.

adding personality traits, likes dislikes,and several other things on the paper.

"So, favorite color?" He said kicking his chair back and leaning against the back wall and twirling his pencil. I sat mesmerized by the ease of his motion. He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Violet or black," I say looking back down and continue doodling. "You?"

"Crimson red,"He says and something about the way he says it sends shivers down my spine. I look up and searching his face. He just smirks twirling that damn pencil. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff bolting out I didn't have time for this.

"Wait, hold up!" Addison calls after me.

"What? I have to get home."

"Well Dickward told me you were going to Seattle."

"So?" I say eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to car pull. You know save the earth all that shit."

"No thanks. Plus Edward already asked me that."

"I know,but I'm better company...Hotter too," he said lowering his voice so only I could hear. The way he said it sent shivers through me.

"No." I said simply before walking away to my truck. I didn't care what was going on at this point just that I was getting tired of the mind games and questions that kept popping up.

Angela walked up to me an annoyed look on her face.

"Have you heard?" She questioned.

"Heard what?" I asked slowly I didn't know whether or not I wanted to know.

"Tyler says he's determined to get you to go to the dance with you to make up for almost killing you. So he's going to pull some big stunt to ask you again." I rolled my eyes perfect. "Do you know what?"

" a clue. Just that's happening after school"

I sighed and we walked to the parking lot. Maybe if I get to my truck in time I can get out of what he has planned.

I see Tyler by the other entrance and I know if I start now he shouldn't see me until I'm halfway there then I can just pretend I can't hear him. My plan is put into action and is working finely. I look ahead of me and on the wall i notice the Cullens are parked closer to my truck… Was it like that this morning? I also notice Addison is straddling his chopper ready to go. And his siblings are all that car Rosalie and Alice by a Red BMW on the right of my truck and Edward, Jasper,and Emmett leaning against a silver Volvo to the left.

Then there was Addison parked crookedly close to my trucks rear by the Volvo chatting with Emmett. I was almost to my truck when I hear Tyler calling after me. Ignoring i get to my truck passing the Cullens and cranking the engine...or try to. it sputters and groans not budging and I groan to...I was so close. Peaking in my rearview mirror I notice Tyler is only a few feet away wearing a tux that didn't match and Mike in tow with a stereo and camera.

I try my truck again and it gurgles to life. I feel relieved. I also hear a chopper and two car engines coming to life. I look in my rearview again shifting the truck in reverse when I see I'm boxed in. Rosalie was driving the BMW attempting to back out was stopped due to a forming crowd causing half of her car to stick out. which caused Addison to be stuck slap behind me. I look to my left and just like Rosalie, Emmett was stuck to. Which meant I was screwed. I turned seeing mike pull my tailgate down and set the stereo on it. I sighed might as well get over with. I got out and walked towards them. Mike lifted the camera video taping it. I had the right to take from him and throw it at Tyler's head. Tyler hopped on the tailgate a single flower in hand...wait no… that was one of those yellow weeds you see everywhere.

my brow furrowed as What Makes You Beautiful begins to play. Tyler starts singing it mockingly and using the "flower" for a mic. The student body laugh some whistling teasingly. I glance and see Addison smirk at me playfully. I narrow my eyes and he nods once confirming my he had something to do with this. The beat speed up and another was playing faster now. Tyler through the flower at me and I caught with some trouble.

He began take his jacket off to the beat and i could only look on in horror. he ripped the shirt open buttons flying everywhere a few actually pegged me much to my already growing displeasure. he ripped his shirt well… tried to settling for just taking it off and ripped his pants (which apparently were rip aways.)off with more success. Leaving him in a speedo. he began to sing to the song getting dancing "sexiely" towards me. While it looked more like he was having seizure.

the song was turned to background music and he got on one knee."Bella swan will you go to the prom with me?"

"No." Plain and simple. A gasp covered the lot and the crowded began to leave the music turned off along with Mike's camera.

"I told you before that I was going to be here," I said a bit gentler.

He got up grabbing his clothes and nodded.

"Ya, alright." he said and smiled.

That stunned me.."you're not upset? i mean i just embarrassed in front of the school"

"Eh. no biggy I mean you're right you had said no before. Plus this isn't the first time me and mike have pulled stunts like this as I'm sure you know," He shrugged walking away. I stood before shaking my head turning towards Addison with a glare. His Chopper revved and he smirked teasingly again before pulling away from Rosalie's bumper and driving off. The others following close behind. So he could have moved the entire time I thought angrily. I was definitely tired of these stupid games. I would have to do something about it.

OnO

The next day was an angry blur until lunch as soon as got there I grabbed my tray setting it at the table and marching up to the Cullen table. The lunch seemed to stop any chatter as I approached it. All eyes on me. I glared at Addison him in turn only gazing at me amused. As soon as i got to the table before i could say a word Addison said,"Please take a seat."

"No thanks." I snapped paying no mind to anyone but him. chatter in the room seemed to pick up.

"What the hell is your deal?!" I was frustrated with the games...But not just him. Edward too… He just happened to push my last button.

"What do you mean,Bella dear? he said questioned teasingly smirking that stupid fucking smirk and leaning back in his chair putting it on two legs and that was it no one, but my mother called me that. No one not even Charlie got that privilege.

"I'll tell you what I mean, _darling_." It came out full of venom as I slammed my fist against the table. But before I could say anything else the force of the hit caused the table to shove into his stomach and force him to fall back in his chair and onto the floor. The lunchroom was quiet and I was terrified as I looked down at him.

**Authors Note:**

**Welp looks like belly bean got herself in quite a pickle. Sorry for the cliffhanger I just finished this real quick before getting up and dressed for school. Speaking of which I should probably get ready. **

**P.S.I may or may not have another chapter done and up by tomorrow. If I do it means I typed my heart out and stayed up late into the night so...Ya they'll probably be a chapter up no later than Friday.**


	4. Not Everyone Is A Villain

**So I've been debating whether or not to expose a certain detail but I decided I would. So Addison is in fact not male...well he is and isn't. To find out more you'll have to continue reading. Oh and he's not a hermaphrodite...I report _is not a _****hermaphrodite.** Also sorry haven't updated sooner I've been busy with end of the school year events like my last band concert, 2 award shows, career day...all that jazzy shit to make the school seem better then it is. Also since summer is upon us I'll be updating a lot more. but also I have a family reunion coming up that I have to go to and i'll be going to my big bros for awhile immediately after so i won't be updating in that time period.

**Reviews are welcome good or bad. For better or worse in sickness and...wait...We're already married...No we _cannot_ get a divorce...well im sorry you feel that way...**

**Also if you have any questions about my story or just life in general or just wanna chat about awesome stuff like batman. just pm me.**

**So like always don't own anything blah blah you get the point. **

** Goldielocks21:**

**I'm glad you like it and I agree Bella shoud drop those fools...hmmmm perhaps you could take Bella and I could take Alice lol.**

**FabPezBerry78:**

**So I've said this several times _femslash will happen later in the story. _I don't know how else to answer this question.**  
**_  
_**

**Guest:  
**

**So with the lack of you having a brain and_ being a complete and utter idiot _I'll say this one more time _femslash will happen later in the fucking story._ Oh and your guess is half wrong, half right.**

**Guest:**

**I'm going to kill someone...I'm not going to answer this one or anything.**

**Jemjo storys:**

**I'm glad you're enjoying it and I agree he (or she xD haha) definitely deserved it.**

**mum2shane:  
**

**Yep, she sure did haha.**

* * *

Everything was quiet. So quiet I'm sure my heart beat could be heard around the whole room along with my quickening breath. I didn't know what to do as I peered down at the boy below me. I gulped. He got up with the grace of a god and walked towards me slowly. I watched with fear my mind halting. His steps were precise and his features were calm. He got to me towering over me his face was emotionless and it unsettled me. We were a breath away and he leaned into me and whispered lowly in my ear, " You're quite cute when your angry." He smirks. Anger flared in me and I had the urge to put him back on his back.

The bell rings and everyone rushes out, except the Cullens and a few people from my table. I guess time flies when you're scared shitless. Addison grabs his bag and walks out. A few family members looking at me before leaving. Rosalie sat glaring before Alice grabbed her hand pulling her from the table and out of the cafeteria. Edward lingered, but left too. I walked to class ignoring Edward altogether. At the end of class I checked out and left early not wanting to see Addison. I got home and went to my room. I grabbed some earbuds and plugged them into my phone playing the loudest hardest rock I could find, and focused on making out the screaming.

OnO

I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the sound of an alarm blaring. I dressed quickly and walked down stairs and grabbed a granola bar and went to my truck and drove to school. As soon as I step out of my truck all eyes are on me as I walk in. It was unnerving. I rush to my locker opening it and continuing to try to ignore the stares. I turn around and begin to rush to class, but run into a cold hard force. Time slows down as I run straight into it. I begin to fall back and my eyes snap shut. Only for me to be caught. Strong frozen arms wrap around me. I'm met with liquid gold as my eyes open. Edward steps back from me giving me space. I looked him over and began to walk away. I didn't feel like playing any mind games today.

"I wanted to apologize for my families behavior yesterday. Especially addison's… It was uncalled for."

"What about your's? Or do you only blame others?"

I begin to walk away when he responds with," No, my behavior was uncalled for as well. Words cannot express the embarrassment I feel for my previous behavior."

I look him over and he gives me a charming smile. I sigh and roll my eyes.

" Well no reason to live in the past." He nods and the bell rings. I sigh in frustration and walk away to my next class. I smile slightly as edward catches up to me.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

I shrug "Suit yourself."

We walk in silence at first and then fall into a comfortable conversation about nothing in particular.

" Oh really you think you could take me on?" He chuckles and looks over and smiles. My heart flutters and I can't help, but feel attracted to his charm. We get to my class and I actually feel disappointed. The late bell rings and we bid our goodbyes. I turn to leave only for him to stop me.

"I...we...shouldn't be friends…" He says looking away with a pained look. I sigh just when I thought things were beginning to look up he starts this again.

"So, you've said…" I say sullen

I walk into my class...This is going to be a long day.

The day is full of hushed whispers as I pass and stares. By the time lunch comes I just want to go home. Everyone is already sitting down at our normal lunch table. I take my normal seat beside Angela and ignore the chatter around me.

"Right Bella?" Mike says looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?"

Angela rolls her eyes," Mike still thinks that the La Push beach plans won't be rained out like the last five weekends."

"Oh," I state simply.

"Are you going Bella?" Mike asks hopefully.

I shrug," I'd have to ask Charlie…" Or rather I don't know how to say I don't want to go without seeming rude.

before Mike has a chance to respond I notice Jessica staring at something intently. I follow her line of sight and see none other than Addison coming towards us. As he approaches I don't give him time to say anything I quickly snap out,"What do you want?"

He smiles an amused smile and chuckles out, "To join you…" He glances around the table before tilting his head to the side and sighs out,"But seeing as there's no room would you mind joining me elsewhere?" He smiles charmingly and a sickly sweet pool forms in my stomach and I have mixed feelings about how it makes me feel.

"Why?" I meant for it to come out confident, but it was quite the opposite.

He shrugs and begins to lazily walk before pauses and turns slightly," Why don't you find out for yourself?" He turns and saunters away. I sit stunned for a minute as I watch him sit at an empty table and lean back in his chair with his feet on top of the table. I sigh as he watches me expectantly. I gather my things and bid goodbye to everyone at the table. It doesn't pass me that Jessica is staring in at me in utter hatred.

I walk to the table and sit across from him. He looks at me and smirks. I glare harshly at his smirking face. He sighs and his expression changes altogether. It hardens at first, but when his eyes land on me it softens.

" I want to apologize."

"Whats the point?"

"Because… Well I haven't treated you fairly."

"You could say that again," I spat out narrowing my eyes. I guess you could say I know how to hold a grudge.

His feet fall to the ground and he grips his hands harshly on the table leaning forward over the table our faces a breath apart. "Look can't you accept my apology so we can get this over with and back to our lives?"

"Can't you not be such an ass?" I say Just as frustrated.

He grits his teeth,"You're so stubbornly impossible…"

I snort," And you aren't? Maybe I would be willing to accept your apology if answered my questions."

He scoffed," That's for another day, princess."

"You're implying we'll be speaking in the future…. DARLING," I growl out in a sickly sweet tone.

He laughs bitterly," In your dreams, princess." He stood and turns to leave but before he can he stops when something or rather someone catches his eye at his table. A silent conversation passes and he huffs sitting down I stood and walk to the salad bar. He follows shortly after.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I would but…" He turns away lost for words for what seemed to be the first time. I looked on astonished, but quickly turned away continuing to make my salad. I won't be toyed with any more. He had his chance.

"But…" He sighs looking off into the distance.

"But what?" I snap clearly frustrated.

"I can't..."

"Can't what?" I said slowly pausing what I was doing slightly to hear the answer.

"I can't leave you alone." He said softly. I looked up into his eyes...I could tell they were gold today, but they had a dark tint to them compared to the rest of the Cullens. He sighed," I've tried to stay away and will continue for as long as you please...Even if that's what I too advise you to do."

"To what?" I question softly..so softly I'm surprised he heard.

"To stay away...For us not to be friends."

"Then why apologize? Why not leave and ensure that we never talk. Let alone be friends." He doesn't answer and I sigh. "Lets say I change my mind… What then?"

"Well… That would be incredibly stupid." He says looking up and around the lunchroom.

He chuckles," I believe your friends are upset I stole you away." His eyes linger on mine. Before glancing around again.

"They'll live." I honestly didn't care that they were watching us so closely I could feel they're stares.

"And what if I may not give you back? What if I steal you away forever? Hmmmm? What then?"

"Would that be so bad?" I mutter lowly so he can't hear, but By the way reacts he had, but chooses to ignore it. I give up on the salad and turn towards him while grabbing an apple only for it to slip through my fingers towards the ground. TIme slows as it falls down only to roll down his leg and nudged back to his hand swiftly. I looked on as he hands it back his face emotionless.

"Lets say I'm not smart more like incredibly stupid-" I raised my eyebrow at the last part referring to his early statement. " What then? Could we be friends then? Or would you continue to ignore me?"

"Well I guess if was going to break the rules I might as well do it right."

"So that's a yes?"

"It's not wise to be friends with me…" He mutters.

" So no?"

"No. Just that its not wise."

"Well guess thats up for discussion."

He chuckled,"Being friends?"

"No. Whether or not I'm wise." He nods and motions to our previous table I pause and nod tossing the forgotten salad away. We sit in silence for a moment his eyes scanning me.

"What are you thinking?"

"Trying to figure out what you are." I say as if it's obvious. His jaw tightens and he looks away.

"Any luck?" It comes out gritted and gruff.

"Not too much I'll admit."

He chuckles looking back to me."Any theories?"

"A few."

"What are they?" I looked away blushing no way was I owning up to debating against either Tony stark or James "Logan" Howlett.

"Please? Won't you Tell me?" He tilts his head and gives a charming smile. I shook my head.

"They're too embarrassing."

"Well that's frustrating,"He sighs.

"No," I snapped my eyes narrowing," I could never imagine how infuriating it can be to have someone refuse to answer your questions for 'your own good,' or that said someone making cryptic remarks that keep you up at night wondering what they _hell_ they're playing at...Now, why would that be frustrating?"

He grimaced and looked away.

"Or better yet," I say my annoyance flowing freely now," Say that said person did several bizarre things such as save someones life under absolutely _impossible_ circumstances one day to being a complete and totally ass the next. And he never explained any of it...None...That also would be very frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a temper...I like that."

" I don't like double standards and stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to fluster me."

He pouts,"But you're oh so adorable when you are." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes. He glanced over my shoulder, smirks, and snickers.

"What?"

"Your dearest boyfriend thinks I'm mistreating you - he's debating whether or not he should intervene and break up our little dispute."

"I don't know who you're talking about," I say frostily. " But I'm sure you're wrong."

"I'm not. Most people are easy to read."

"Yes. Except me, right?" He looks over me curiously.

"While that's very true...What makes you say that?"

"It was one of the first things Edward said to me." His body went rigid and I have to look away from the hatred in his stare.

"I'm guessing you and him don't get along?"

"You could say that." I look back to him to see a glint in his eye I couldn't quite place.

"Aren't you hungry?" He questioned distracted.

"No." My stomach was already full of nerves...and butterflies."What about you? Are you hungry?"

He laughed lowly,"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand the way he said it was as if there was some inside joke I didn't know.

"Can I ask a favor?" I ask with sudden hesitation.

He sighs " I would love to just say yes, but it depends on the favor unfortunately."

"It's not much…" I assured. He waited guarded but patient.

"I was just wondering...Next time you decide to be an ass or choose to ignore me… Could you warn me beforehand? That way I can prepare." I was tracing the lines on the table softly with my finger.

"That sounds fair." He sounded distracted and when I looked up he was in a trance watching my finger. He looks up and looks away sheepishly and I can't help but think how much I like it when he behaves like this rather than his previous behavior.

"Thanks," I say lowly.

"Now can I ask something of you?" His demeanor changes back to his playful self and I can't help but feel wary.

"Depends."

"May I have an answer in return?"

"One."

"Tell me _one_ theory."

Fuck. "Not that one." I narrow my eyes.

"You didn't qualify,just promised one answer,"He reminds me.

"So. You've broken promises yourself," I remind him. A dark look passes his features and I almost feel bad for mentioning it.

" Nobodys perfect, love," He spoke softly looking off once more. He looks back to me and smiles softly. " Just one, I promise on everything I hold dear I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will." I was positive of that.

"Please?" He breathed leaning towards me.

"Er,wha?" I asked, dazed.

"Please just tell me one theory?" His eyes peered into mine and he leaned closer.

I looked away blushing. "Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I sighed a hope he's a hypnotist otherwise this means I'm a hopeless pushover.

"That's not very creative," He scoffs.

"Fine, Do you have a suit designed for only you and and Heart of made of metal?"

He chuckled," I've heard heart made of ice, but no not metal...and that's still not very creative and far from the truth."

"So no spiders and no suits?"

"Nope."

"What about an unnatural liking of bats and butler named Alfred?"

He grinned widely. "Unfortunately no."

"Damn." I said memorizing his grin.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either." He says with disdain. I raise an eyebrow in question. He chuckles.

"You're not supposed to laugh remember?" He laughs harder.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He said glancing away. I was piecing together the pattern of why he looks away so much...it seems only when hes not being an ass...I'll have to look into this more.

"Because…?"

What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He said looking back to me. If not for his eyes I would have took the answer as playful, but the look in his eyes impenetrable.

"Oh," several things he'd hinted at fell into place. "I see."

"Do you? Do you really?" His face was calm, but his eyes darted searching mine as if he felt he had said too much.

"You're dangerous?" I guessed, my pulse quickened as my own words crashed around me. He _was_ dangerous. Him and Edward both...maybe his whole family even. While Edward had told me flat out told me. Addison had hinted at it in his own way all along.

He just looked at me, his eyes full of an emotion I could never comprehend.

"But not bad," I whispered shaking my head. "No,I don't believe you're bad...an ass, yes, but not bad."

"You're wrong," H.e laughed bitterly all of it almost inaudible. He looked down grabbing the cap of his water that I had somehow missed. He spun it with his fingers and I watched him wondering why I wasn't afraid. He meant what he was saying that was obvious. But I only felt anxious, on edge, but mostly safe...the same I've always felt around him. The silence was only broken when I noticed the cafeteria was almost empty.

"We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today." he said, while twirling the lid so fast it was a blur.

"Why not?"

"It's healy to ditch every once in a while." He said distracted. It unnerved me...I was use to him being playful. Not sullen and closed off. He looks up and smiles, but his eyes are still troubled.

"Well, I'm going." I'm too big of a coward to risk being caught.

He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see later, than." I hesitated,torn, but the first bell had me running to class. I half-ran to class. My head spinning faster than the bottle cap. Nn questions were answered compared to the ones that have reared their ugly face.

At least the rain stopped.

I was lucky ,the biology teacher, wasn't here yet when I arrived. I settled in my seat noticing that both Angela and Mike were watching me. Mike looked jealous and resentful. While Angela looked surprised and in awe. I noticed Edward wasn't here and tried to ignore the disappointment flowing through me.

came in juggling some cardboard boxes setting them on Mike and Angela's table telling Mike to pass them out.

"Okay, class, I want you all to take one piece from the box," He says pulls a pair of rubber gloves from his lab coat pocket and pulls them on. The sharp sound of his gloves snapping into place sounds all too ominous to me."The first should be an indicator card." He went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it to the class. "The second is a four pronged applicator-" holding something up that resembles a nearly toothless hair pick"- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The bard was invisible from this distance, but ,y stomach still flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards. So don't start until I get to you." He started at mikes table again, carefully putting one drop in each of the squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabs mike hand pricking his middle finger. Oh fuck. clammy moisture breaks out across my forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on all the prongs," he squeezes mike's finger until the blood flows. I swallowed hard, my stomach heaving.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished holding the dripping crimson card for us to see. I slam my eyes shut, attempting to hear through the ringing in my ears.

"The red cross is doing a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you all should know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those who aren't eighteen yet will need a permission from a parent. And just so happen to have a slip on my desk."

He continued through the room with his horrid water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black table top and try to keep from slipping into unconsciousness. All around you could hear squeals,complaints,and giggles as my classmates skewered they're fingers. I breath slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Bella are you alright?" his voice was awfully close and sounded alarmed.

"I already know my bloodtype, ," I said weakly. I was scared if I raised my head I'd puke.

"Are you faint?"

"Yes,sir," I mutter, Internally for not ditching when I had the chance.

"Can someone take bella to the nurse,please?" He called out. I couldn't help but flinch at his sudden loudness

I didn't have to look up to know Mike would volunteer.

"Can you walk?" questioned softly.

"Yes," I whisper. '_just let me get out off here.I'll crawl if needed. I just want out'_

Mike was all too eager to put his arm around my waist and pull my arm around his shoulder. I leaned on him heavily on the way out of the classroom with him stumbling slightly under my weight.

Mike towed me slowly through the campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case was watching,I stopped.

"Just let me sit down for a minute," I begged. He placed one hand on the side of my waist and the other on my bicep as he eased me down to the edge of the sidewalk. As he pulled away I noticed some of his blood had smeared on me and I heaved heavily.

"Whatever you do keep that hand in your pocket." I was so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek on the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk and closed my eyes. That seemed to help.

"Wow, Bella I've never seen someone that shade of green." Mike said both nervously and fascinated.

"Bella?" A different all too familiar called from the distance. Fuck! No! Please tell me I passed out and am imagining that horribly familiar voice.

"What's wrong- is she hurt?" His voice was closer now and he sounded ready to kill. I wasn't imagining it. He was here. I squeeze my eyes shut and hope to die...or at the very least not to throw up.

Mike seemed stressed."I think she passed out. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella." Edward's voice was right next beside me, slightly relieved, less likely to kill, but very tense.

"Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned. " Go away."

He chuckled.

" I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained defensively. " but she wouldn't go any further."

"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice."You can go back to class."

"No," Mike protests."I'm supposed to."

My eyes fly open in shock as the sidewalk disappears underneath me and I realize he had picked me up and started carrying me away. The way he had picked me up was as if I weighed ten pounds rather than a hundred and ten.

"Put me down!" 'please, oh _fucking, please,_ don't let me vomit on him.' He was walking before I had finished talking.

"Hey!"Mike called, he was already ten paces behind us.

Edward ignored him. "You look awful," He said grinning.

"Put me back on the sidewalk." I moaned. The rocking of his walk wasn't helping and I could feel my stomach churning with a newfound revenge. I groaned and he held me out from his body my weight only being supported on his arms...which didn't bother or strain him at all I noted.

He walked on in silence. While I fought the nausea in my stomach and clamped my lips together. He took one step and we rocked slightly. Another and the same thing...S_tep, ,rock.S__tep, ,rock._ The more aware i was of the motion the more my stomach churned...

My stomach heaved and I demanded to be put down. As my feet touched the ground I was throwing up. My eyes shut as all the contents of my stomach is lost. I open my eyes and see that I had vomited all down his chest to his shoes. The last thing I see is his stunned expression as my world goes black and I'm falling.

* * *

**So that's it for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but honestly what's a better way to end a chapter other than Bella vomiting on Edward? **

**P.S. for you none comic nerds...**

** Tony stark: Iron Man **

** James "Logan" Howlett: wolverine**

**Anything else google it. You're obviously an idiot.**


	5. Not Everyone Is A Superhero too though

**So, I finished this last night but due to the great need of editing and me being exhausted I postponed it. That's why I'm only posting it now…Also just got sleeping dogs and velvet assassin for meh Xbox 360...So I won't be updating so fast for a while...**

**Oh and something completely off topic and random...my mom met Shaquille O'neal...like he walks into her work(which is McDonald's) and let's her get a picture with him and everything...well after he gets his food of course...but if you don't believe me I don't care...anyway just wanted to brag for a moment...**

**Also if any words are in caps that's because they're supposed to be in italics (when I upload ny chapter into the document thing it doesn't keep anything bolded,underlined,or in italics.). So just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**ClownWhosFeelInDown:**

**Here's that update you wanted.**

* * *

I was falling back farther and farther into darkness. The fall to the ground seemed to be so long. And then it stopped. I was no longer falling, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I wanted to do was curl into a Ball and sleep.

What every had stopped me was definitely not the ground. The unknown force was soft yet firm,their scent was overwhelming. It smelled sweet like vanilla yet earthy. It was like smelling sunshine and I couldn't get enough.

The unknown force was also an odd temperature. They were hot and cold at the same time. And just like their scent I adore it.

"Nice Eddy boy, you made her hurl." My eyes snapped open the unknown force apparently wasn't so unknown. Opening my eyes so fast and suddenly caused another wave of nausea and I was again demanding to be put down once again. I was set gently to the ground and heaved painfully. The not so unknown force,Addison, Helped me to the grass where I drop to the balls of my feet and lose anything I had left in my stomach.

"Shhhhhh." Addison cooes rubbing my back and pulling my hair out of the way. I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from one of them, but I was too busy trying to stop vomiting and not passing out to care right now.

"Stop it," Edward says through gritted teeth.

"Stop what? Stop being polite?" Addison said with annoyance.

"It stopped being polite when you put your hands on her." He spat. I could practically hear Addison rolling his eyes. My stomach now empty I roll back on my feet to land on my back. Only to be caught by Addison who rolled back with me landing on his bum and let's me fall between his legs and the back of my head falling back against his stomach. Which was very firm if I may add.

"I have some spare clothes in my car if you want them," he said mockingly. I shut my eyes and groan. He was so cold...but it was oddly comforting. "We should get you to the nurses now." Addison says while getting up gently yet swiftly and picking me up in the same fashion.

I hear Edward huff behind us."I'll take those clothes."

I don't know how but Addison somehow gets his keys from his pocket and tosses them to Edward.

"I'll be back momentarily. Don't try anything stupid." he growled. I could feel Addison chuckle making me groan and my stomach churn.

"No promises." he mocked beginning to walk away. His steps were a lot lighter compared to Edward's. Instead of the a nauseating rocking motion like Edward's. Addison's were soft and precise and caused a nice swaying motion that were practically rocking me to sleep. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. Again unlike Edward who had held me away from him. Addison held me closely.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he teased. I groan softly turning my head away from him towards the cool air. " And not even your own blood," He continued enjoying teasing me.

"Are you making up for not being an ass for five minutes?" I mutter weakly.

"Hmmmmm if that were the case I would mention the fact you puked on Dickward, but that in itself is far too funny to have to mention."

"Don't mention it." I groaned squeezing my eyes laughs and we walk in silence as I fight against sleep. I don't know how he opened the door while he was carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.

"Oh my," I hear a female voice gasp.

"She passed out in biology," Addison explains.

I opened my eyes. We were in the office and Addison was walking towards the nurse's door. , the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of us to hold the door open. The nurse,who had a grandmotherly air to her, looked up from a novel slightly astonished as Addison places me gently on the crackly paper of the leather burgundy cover of the cot. Then he moved across the small room beside the door. As far from me as possible in the narrow room. He had a gentle quality to his features yet a mocking look in his eyes. There was also glint in his eye that I couldn't quite place. I groaned shutting my eyes.

"She's just a little faint," He reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in biology."

The nurse nodded," There's always one."

Addison looked off for a moment only to turn back a moment later with same glint in his eyes, but when he noticed I was watching his expression changed to one of teasing.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asks gently.

"Sometimes," I admit sheepishly. Addison coughs to cover a laugh. I look up to glare, but when our eyes meet that glint in his eye is darker.

"You can go back to class now," the nurse says sternly obviously annoyed with his amusement of the situation.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He had such an assured authority- that even though the nurse pursed her lips- she didn't argue any further.

"I'll go get you some ice for your head,dear," she says to me before hurrying off.

"You were right," I moan, my eyes falling closed.

"I usually am- but what is it this time?"

"Ditching IS healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.

"It seems I'm a bad example on you," His tone was playful but you could hear the dark undertone in it.

" I've skipped before," I snap. "I just don't like it…" I mutter the ending.

Addison chuckles," yeah, sure." I huff. At least I was beginning to feel better. "And why did you ditch? Were you pressured by the popular kids? Hmmm? Were you trying to impress them or perhaps you were trying to impress a certain someone…" I attempt to protest against him only to be interrupted by more of his badgering and teasing.

"I wonder who that certain someone could have been. hmm if it happened in Forks I would put my money on Mike."

"What! Are you implying I like Mike like that?"

"Not implying, Stating." He mocks smirking.

I huff. "I assure you that have feeling for him like that."

"Then who do you have feelings for like that?" he raises an eyebrow and his smirk widens.

"No one," I say a bit too fast and defensive.

He laughs. "very convincing. I'm still going to assume he's your boyfriend."

"Well you'd be assuming wrong," I snap. Then realization hits me. "Wait early were you saying Mike was the one contemplating whether or not to intervene?"

He rolls his eyes," Well nothing passes you princess."

"What ever. At least I didn't cause him to want to intervene. That was _you_ being a stubborn jerk."

"Yes but if I recall it takes two to tango."

I open my eyes narrowing them at Addison. "You're implying that I would want to be in close contact with you."

He shrugs."You didn't seem against earlier when you were snuggling against my chest."

I blush looking away at the wall beside the bed and close my eyes. "Poor Mike," I breathe.

"Hmmmm? Why the sudden change of heart towards him?"

"I bet he's pissed," I say choosing to ignore his comments.

"Eh I don't particularly care considering he loathes." Addison says cheerfully.

" Hmmph everyone loathes you… and how do you know anyway?"

"I've seen how he looks at me…like I stole his favorite toy or something." He says with a mocking glint.

"How did you see me and Edward. The question was sudden and random but I was curious.

"I was in my car listening to a CD." Such a normal response- it surprised me.

Before I can comment I hear the door and open my eyes to see the nurse with an ice pack in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." She says laying it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she adds.

"I think I'm fine." I said, sitting up. The only sign of my earlier episode was a slight ringing in my ears,no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should. I could see she was going to make me lie back again when pokes her head in.

"I have another one for you," she warns. I hopped down to free the cot for the next poor soul.

I hand the nurse the ice pack back. "Here, I don't need this."

Mike staggers in through the door with Lee Stephens,another student from my biology class, in tow. Addison and I draw back against the wall to give them more room.

"Oh fuck," Addison mutters. "Go out to the office,Bella." I look up at him bewildered.

"Trust me- go."

I spun catching the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Addison hot on my heels.

"You actually listened to me," Addison laughed lowly.

"I smelled the blood." I said wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching others like me.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicts.

"Well I can...that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust and…salt...it always leaves an awful taste in my mouth...I can practically taste the blood." I scrunch my face. Just thinking about had the same effects.

He stares at me with an unfathomable expression.

"What?" I question.

"It's nothing."

Mike came through the door then, glancing between me and Addison.

"YOU look better," he accused.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket." I warned.

"It's not bleeding anymore. Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just end up here again."

"And puking again." Addison chimes in snickering. I glare at him making him laugh harder.

Mike narrows his eyes at Addison. Thank fully ignoring the comment he had made. "Ya I guess...are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke He kept his eyes trained on Addison glaring. Who Just stared back his expression mocking. He had his famous smirk in place leaning against the wall. He didn't bat his eye at Mike's "menacing" glare.

"Maybe I said I'd have to ask Charlie...But I'm sure he'll say yes." I added the last part because I couldn't handle the flash of disappointment Mike had.

"Cool. We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered back to Addison, wondering if he was giving out too much information. his body made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there," I promised. Charlie would be fishing with Billy anyway. So I knew for a fact he wouldn't care.

"I'll see you in art then." It only half registered to me that we in fact both had that class.

"See you then." Mike moved uncertainly to the door. He looks at me once more, his round face pouting slightly, and then as he walked slowly to the door, his shoulders slumping. Sympathy swelled in me for him. Maybe in another life time we could have been together but not this one.

I groaned,"Art." I look back to Addison looked pleased. I glared at him harshly. "Would it kill you to have a Heart?" I said glancing back to the door Mike had went through.

"Maybe." He says shrugging nonchalantly.I glanced back to the door Mike had went through."Oh and I can take care of the Art problem." I hadn't noticed him moving closer, but now he was speaking in my ear."Go sit down And look pale...well more pale than you usually are." He mutters in a teasing tone.

I huffed while it was true that it wasn't a problem for me to look pale he didn't have to mention it. I sat against the with my eyes closed.

I heard Addison speaking softly at the counter.

"Yes?" I hadn't return to her desk.

"Bella has art next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough to attend and I was wondering if it was ok for me to drive her home. Would you mind excusing us, so I can." His voice was melting sugar. I could just imagine eyes. How overwhelming they must be.

"Of course." She fluttered. Gah why couldn't I do that?

"Thank you so much, ." He says smoothly.

"Anytime,dear." flutters . "Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better Bella." she called to me. I nodded weakly hamming it up for effect.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to his expression became mocking.

"I'll walk."

I stood carefully, I was still fine. He held the door open for me his expression polite but his eyes mocking. "Aw but I oh so enjoy you in my arms." he teases lowly in my ear so only I could hear. I march out the cool air hitting me,(Although I dhadn't shivered becauses of the sudden coolness...) with a soft mist- and for the first time I don't mind it as it washes the icky sweat from my face. Right when I was about to retort to his comment I'm interrupted by a familiar voice.

" You wish." Edward says between gritted teeth.I look him over and can't help but giggle. His or rather Addison's clothes hung off his body showing the obvious difference between their body types. Edward grabbed his pants pulling them up. I realized this was probably the first time I've seen him in jeans. Although these jeans looked like he was trying daddy's clothes on. The pants legs were obviously too long and the waist was well...lets just say he was wearing white briefs today.

His shirt was a plain black tee with Black Veil Brides Written in red seeming to drip down like blood. I couldn't help but laugh harder at the band tee he was wearing. How completely different it was to his personality But his shoes were what sent me Spiraling into a fit of laughter. They were Osirises marked with skulls and lucky 13 every where visible. The entire outfit was hilarious on him. He glared at me and Addison who were leaning on each other for support due to our heavy laughter.

He huffed," Very Funny now can we leave?"

Addison gasped his laughter only stopping enough to be audible. "Gah yeah sure…I'll drive emo boy." He smirks chuckling.

"Need I remind these are _your_ clothes? You little Emo Punk."

" The only little one here is you, Dickward." He said narrowing his eyes at Edward.

Edward reaches into his pocket of his sagging pants and toss the keys to Addison...Well it actually looked more like he was chunking them at his head. Their eyes never leaving each other. Addison caught the keys with ease -the keys inches from hitting his nose- slipping them into his pocket. The stare off continued only stopping when I shivered. Edward huffs as Addison slips his jacket off placing it around my shoulders. My protest falls on deaf ears as he just turns away walking to his car. I looked it over. His jacket was black leather with a cloth hood.

I sigh and put me arms in the several sizes too big jacket wrapping it closer to me and pulling the hood up. When they aren't looking I dip my head and inhale deeply...Yup still sweet and earthy…

I could have sworn I see something pass between Edward and Addison. As if Addison is teasing Edward about something. I just can't hear it, But I just write it off as the side affects of of my earlier episode.

"Thanks." I said as I follow them to the parking lot.

"Anytime." Edward and Addison say insync...they also look at each other and glare insync…

"So...are you going? This saturday? I mean." It was directed at Addison but I had a feeling Edward knew what I was talking about. I was hoping at least one of them were going, even if it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture either of them loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; they didn't belong in that world. But just hoping caused a twinge of enthusiasm for the outing.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" Edward questioned. Ah, so he did know about it. Addison says nothing...just looks ahead...expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to first beach." I study Edward face his eyes narrowed infinitesimally. Addison smirks and looks at Edward. Edward glares darkly at him.

Edward glanced down at me from the corner of his eye and warily smiles. " I don't think _we_-he points a look at Addison as he says we- were invited."

I sighed."I just invited you."

"Let's you and I -Addison scoffed at this- not push poor Mike anymore this week. We don't want him to snap." I glanced at Addison his eyes were dancing at the idea of Mike snapping...he was enjoying the idea more than he should.

"Mike-schmike," I mutter, preoccupied by the way He said you and I (I liked the way it sounded way too much) and how Addison reacted. We reach the parking lot and I veer left toward my truck. Something catches my...er Addison's jacket, yanking me back.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward said outraged. He had a fistful of Addison's jacket in one hand. Addison growls...yes growls lowly, his eyes fixed on Edward clasped hand. Edwards eyes flicker to Addison's and after a brief stare down. His hand releases me and falls to his side. And Addison visibly relaxes and ceases growling.

I was very confused. " I'm going home." My eyes flickered between the two of them. Addison walks forward grabbing my hand. A bolt runs through it up my arm and I gasp. I look to see if Addison had a similar reaction but since his back was to me pulling me tugging me after him I couldn't tell. I noticed he was tugging towards his car and I pulled my hand from his grasp. Instantly missing the contact.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Addison turns around tilting his head giving a charming smile. "Didn't you hear me? I promised to take you home. Who knows what could happen to a girl like you in your condition." he said it in a sickly sweet with a mocking undertone.

I narrowed my eyes. "What condition? What about my truck wise guy?"

"Insanity. and I'll get Alice to bring it to you after school."

He said while picking me up and placing me on his shoulder. I began beating his back with all the force I could muster.

"I am _not _ insane you Big hairy ape. The only insane person is you! NOW, PUT. ME .DOWN."

He only chuckled as I began to twist and squirm in his grasp not letting up on my punches...that didn't seem to affect him at all… He only walked ahead as if he was on a Sunday stroll and not carrying a hundred and ten pound girl who was attempting to beat the shit out of him.

I glanced at Edward in hopes that he would get his brother to put me down. But he was only laughing at the sight of me. Then I'm falling back...well what seemed to be falling. I was put in the passenger seat. Addison locking the car doors with a beep.

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest watching Addison walk around the car to the driver's side. He unlocked the door slipping in and cranking the car turning the car on. The car was filled with the deafening scream and drums being pounded in a loud rhythm along with a hard and rough guitar solo. I flinch as Addison turns the radio down for it only being background music nothing even batting an eyelash the entire time. He then turned the heat on full blast. A tap was heard on the back window and I turned to see Edward was waiting to be let in.

Addison smirked leaning forward opening a big case full of CDs looking through it slowly scanning each one and flipping the page. The tapping happened again hard and more annoyed this time. Addison payed no mind to it… picking a cd and putting it and taking the other CD and taking his sweet time putting it back in its rightful place. .TAP. It was even louder now and more frustrated rather than annoyed.

But once again taking Addison took his sweet time in searching for the perfect song. Not finding any that appeal to him. He takes the CD out and searches for a new one. With every new CD the tapping gradually turned to banging. This cycle continues several times before he finally unlocks the door for Edward. For a brief moment I wonder if i could get to my truck before one of them caught up to me.

"You can't. Don't even bother. I'll just carry you back." Addison says guessing my plan. He puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot.

"You're such an a_ss_!" I grumble.

"Honestly you need more insults. I'm growing tired of being called the same thing everyday. plus Ass isn't much of an insult." He smirks.

"You're right you insult asses everywhere just by being one."

Addison laughs lowly. "Yes because they agree I'm much too charming and _sweet_ to be an ass."

I scoff. "Charming and sweet MY ass."

"With all this talk of ass I'm beginning to sense a fetish." He teases glancing to me and back to the road.

I wrinkle my nose. "Gross. No. That's disgusting."

He chuckled." So my ass isn't worthy of your fetish." he pouts.

I open my mouth to retort when Edward interrupts. "Shut up Addison. You're not cute. Just infuriating."

"That's not what your mom said last night." He smirks cruelly. Edward head snaps up from looking out the window and full on glares at Addison in the rearview mirror. His glare was matched with an equally as harsh glare from Addison. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was something I was missing. I broke the stare off by clearing my throat. their stare broke and Addison looked back to the road and Edward back out the window.

"I could have driven myself you know." Silence. hmm perhaps another strategy to break this tension.

"This is completely unnecessary." I said my voice harder and more stubborn. _ .__ 'Okay plan B then'_

I listened to the song and recognized it instantly. "Addicted by saving Abel, right?"

"Mhmmm." Addison answered and smirked glancing at Edward through the rearview mirror. I sighed and slumped against the window looking out of it.

"Uh you know Saving Abel?" I could tell Addison was only talking for my benefit but hey can't shoot a guy for trying.

"A few of their songs...my mom went through a fad of adoring them." My chest tightened at the mention of my mother. I looked back out of the window watching the rain blur by along with the trees. Noticing that we were going fairly fast. Even though you can't tell by how smooth the car is going. The only hint being the blurring scenery."

"What's your mother like?" Edward asks suddenly. I catch his reflection in the rearview mirror. He was studying me with curious eyes.

I look back out my window." She looks a lot like me… but prettier." I see Addison his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye. "I have too much of Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.

" How old are you?" Addison asks. He sounded slightly frustrated and I don't know why. He stops the car and we're at Charlie's house...maybe that's why he sounded frustrated…

"Seventeen." I respond confused.

"You don't seem seventeen." His tone was reproachful; which made me laugh but the knowing undertone cut it short.

"What?" He was curious again.

"Just that my mom says I was born forty and only get older from there." I laughed and so did Addison. I sighed. "Well someone has to be the adult." A knowing look passes through Addison's eyes. "You know you don't seem like a junior in highschool yourself."I noted. It still bewildered me a guy his size and intellect was still a junior.

He makes a face and says nothing drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Why did your mother marry phil?"

The question surprised me considering I had never told Edward about that...only Angela one day at lunch at least a month ago if not more…

It took me a moment to answer I looked over at Addison, He was staring off again still drumming on the steering wheel. "My mother was very young for her age. I think it made her feel even younger. It doesn't matter though, she's crazy about him." I shook my head the attraction between the two was still a mystery to me.

"Do you approve?" Addison questions not looking away from what he was staring at...which was nothing in particular.

"Does it matter?" I counter. "I want her to be happy...and he's what makes her happy."

"That's very thoughtful...but I wonder." Addison looked at me now his expression was one I haven't seen on him before. It was a mix between curiosity and calculating.

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you? No matter who your chose was?" His tone was intent, eyes searching mine.

Edward sat in the back listening closely watching me.

"I-I think so, stutter out. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a bit different."

"No one too scary then?" he teased. I liked this kind of teasing from him. It was light hearted and carefree.

I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and sleeves of tattoos?"

"That's one definition."

"What's your definition?"

He shrugs and asking a question of his own."Do you think _I_ could be scary?" His raised an eyebrow a teasing smile adoring his features.

I thought for a moment, wondering which would go over better, the truth or a lie. I chose the truth.

"I think you could be if you wanted to."

I hear Edward scoff. The smile on Addison face is gone replaced by one of sadness and disappointment. confusing me completely. This was unlike him to show any emotion beyond teasing and mocking.

"Are you frightened of me now?"

"No."

"That's a really dumb choice."

"Agreed." Edward pipes in.

"Are ya'll going to tell me about your families now?" I question to distract them. The sudden glint in Addison eyes were startling me. "It has to be more interesting then mine."

The glint was gone and replaced with a guarded look. "Why do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you two right?"

Addison looks away out his window.

"Yes " Edward answers.

I hesitated for a moment,"What happened to your parents." I asked them both.

"They died. what else would happen?" Addison snaps.

I flinch."Sorry. That was a stupid question." I reached for the door to leave only for Edward to stop me.

" They're are no stupid questions. Only stupid people." He said pointing a look at Addison who paid no mind to him.

"I don't really remember my parents anyway. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a while now."

"And you love them?" it wasn't a question but a statement. you could tell he loved them by how he spoke of them.

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"You _both_ are very lucky." Addison didn't move an inch.

"And your brother and sister?"

"Are waiting to be picked up." Addison says emotionless. His face was still. It unnerved me.

" Sorry."

Edward smiled crookedly."No worries. Although I'm sure you'll want your truck back before Charlie comes home."

"Doesn't matter. He probably already heard what happened. There's no secrets in Forks." I sighed

Addison smiled bitterly and Edward laughed with an edge.

"Have fun at the beach. Good weather for sunbathing." He glanced at the sheeting rain.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"Me and the guys are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" I friend could ask that...right? I hope the disappointment isn't apparent in my voice.

""We're hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainer."

I remembered Charlie mentioning the camp frequently.

"Oh well, have fun this weekend." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile played on his lips.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He said looking at me fully utilizing the full intensity of his stare. I saw Addison stiffen beside me as if wanting to intervene, but he only continues looking away.

I nod helplessly.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attracts accidents like a magnet...try not to fall in the ocean or ran over or something, alright?" he smiled crookedly.

The helplessness faded as he spoke. I glared at him.

"I'll see what I can do," I snap as I jump in to the rain. I slammed the door behind me with unnecessary force.

Edward was grinning in the back and Addison still looked distant as they drove off. 

* * *

**so I've decided that due to the lack of reviews (But the high amounts of views) I won't post the next chapter until I get AT LEAST five reviews...So you know you should go ahead and press the button...come on…I'll give you a cookie…**


End file.
